SatoRika: 100 Words
by LambdaBern
Summary: "A love between two that lasted for 100 years, and would also last for even longer than that. Maybe even eternity." 100 words. SatoRika. As much as one or two sentences to two paragraphs written under each word. Many other characters and pairings referenced.


**1) Sunshine**

Satoko was like the sun to her. She shone as Rika looked her, flashing her that dazzling smile with her one sharpest tooth visible. Rika felt warm and honored whenever Satoko laid her gaze upon her. Satoko was one of her only lights in this Hell, and her main one at that. If Satoko just simply smiled at her a little bit every now and again, Rika felt like she could go on a bit longer...

**2) Butterflies**

Sometimes when she looked at Rika or Rika looked at her, Satoko felt like she finally understood the meaning of the phrase "butterflies in your stomach."

**3) Date**

All of Satoko's irritation towards Rika for being late to the meeting place they had agreed on for their very first date, of all things, faded as soon as Rika told her the reason had been due to her buying Satoko flowers.

**4) Date #2**

Shion had insisted on buying Satoko "adorable~" brand new clothes for her date, and very expensive ones at that, much to Satoko's dismay. But as Rika complimented her many times during the date, Satoko admittedly didn't care anymore at all about that.

**5) Doll**

Rika had actually considered getting Satoko a doll as well or at least something similar as she watched Mion become severely flustered and Keiichi increasingly tease her, although the thought of it ended up embarrassing _her._

**6) Others**

"Aha ha! I knew it, you've always just had a thing for blondes haven't you, my dear Bern~?"

**7) Mother**

Of course Hanyuu had known the very second when Rika first developed feelings for the blonde. Damn it, Hanyuu's endless teasing and one way to get back at her was probably her karma for always using their connected senses to torture Hanyuu with spicy food.

But finally after a load of teasing, Hanyuu's expression softened. "I was once in love as well though...I'm just glad...my daughter is happy too."

"U-ugh please, you're still teasing me."

"Au auuu, I wasn't that time!"

**8)** **Payback**

When Rika learned that Hanyuu had grown to like _Rena, _her and Satoko made sure to never let her hear the end of it.

**9) ****Cooking**

Satoko had not been expecting Rika to hug her from behind as she was trying to cook fried eggs on the stove.

**10) Failed**

When Rika noticed that Satoko was about to try and put an arm around her, she dropped to the ground all of a sudden, and there was no way Satoko didn't realize that Rika was teasing her by saying "I just wanted to look at and pet the cicadas!"

**11) Make-up**

The two of them gave Satoshi the best make-over ever (his own honest words). He made Keiichi say his was as well after nudging him in the stomach with his elbow.

**12) Memories**

Satoko fondly thought back to the time when they even younger, and whenever Satoko had cried, Rika always began crying too.

**13) Sights**

Rika had seen many awful things happen to her friends and even be done by her friends...but seeing Satoko shot in the head by Takano topped everything she had ever gone through combined.

**14) ** **Bellybutton**

Being woken up due to Rika's constant poking of her uncovered bellybutton was certainly different.

**15) Envy**

"S-shii, calm down, please don't do th-"

"It must be so nice still having _your_ precious Houjou, huh Rika-chama?! It isn't fair, it isn't fair!"

**16) Wife**

"Miii...Satoko's dinner today is so good, it tastes like the hard work of a loving wife~" Rika said, slightly teasingly while looking at Satoko fondly, causing Satoko to almost choke on her food.

**17) Wives**

"Haoooo...Rika-chan and Satoko-chan really are like little wives! Living together, talking like a cute couple...I want to them hooome!"

**18) Nickname**

When Rika realized she more or less had a nickname for all of her friends besides Satoko, she began calling her 'KoKo' out of the blue all day at school one day.

Although it somewhat embarrassed Satoko, she accepted it rather fondly, even accidentally referring to Rika as 'RiRi' at one point.

"Ahahaha, ahaha, that's so cute of Satoko, huh!? Ahahaha, O-OOUCH-'

"If Kei-chan doesn't stop being rude soon, Rena and uncle here will have to give him an extra rough punishment."

**19)** **Notes**

Rika wrote her a bunch of love notes during class, causing them to get in trouble with Chie many times. As payback, Satoko kissed Rika's cheek right in front of their friends, leaving Rika as the one stunned and blushing for once.

**20) Notes #2**

Satoko really did feel guilty about laughing at the look of mortification Rika had as Chie finally asked her to read the note aloud, she really did!

**21) Alcohol**

Satoko did not panic, question Rika or become distrustful of her like in the other worlds when she found her drinking, as Rika had feared she would.

Instead...she simply leaned down and hugged her drunken friend quietly and tightly.

**22)** **Punishment**

"As your punishment, Trapmaster...I ask for you to kiss the hand of this priestess."

**23) Jealous**

As Hanyuu almost _flirted_ with Satoko simply to annoy her and make her jealous, Rika could do nothing else but feel mad that she could not get her back by eating spicy food as their senses weren't connected anymore.

**24) Noses**

Satoko struggled to keep the eye contact as Rika eskimo kissed her.

**25) Height**

Satoko puffed out her chest in pride as she and Rika did their monthly height measurements, and Satoko was still taller than Rika as always, if only by two inches.

**26) Calendar**

Rika and Satoko at first stared up in disgust at Irie's new maid calendar. Then, the two delightful devils grinned at each other.

"I'll get the glue."

"I'll get the pictures. Nipaah~"

Irie came back and dramatically cried and yelled on the floor in front of the calendar as all the faces of the maids had been replaced with pictures of Ooishi and Tomitake's faces.

**27) Calendar #2**

Ooishi roared with laughter as he gave Rika and Satoko high fives, and Tomitake kept peeking in through the window, embarrassed at simply seeing his face pasted onto someone in the outfit.

"Hey hey, Tomitake-san...let's try it for real, nfufufu~!"

"W-wha-wha-! Ahaha, sorry sorry, I'm good, I'm good!"

"Hey, that's not fair, you always get such a kick out of seeing Takano-san in a nurse outfit, a man should fairly pay her back somehow!"

"N-no way, ahaha, I don't want to be rude but- Rika-chan and Satoko-chan, don't look at me like that too! Nooo!"

**28) Babysitting**

Rika had grumbled about Satoko accepting Mion's request to babysit her and Keiichi's children for one night. Rika claimed the only child she would ever willingly want to look after was Miyuki. But when one of Mion's daughters fell alseep on her, she softened up without her control, and even patted her head a little bit. That is, until she heard Satoko's 'ohohoho' from the Kitchen entrance.

**29) Babysitting #2**

"Can you say "Daddy is a jackass"?"

"RIKA!"

"But this is the only thing that makes this really fun, Satoko! Can you say "Satoko taught me"?"

"NO, ABSOLUTELY NO!"

**30) Tree**

Rika beamed as she finally convinced Satoko to carve a heart and 'Satoko + Rika' into one of the trees in the forest behind their house with her.

"Mii, no one will see it if we go deep into the woods. You can set some traps around it too. And since almost nobody knows this forest anywhere near as well as us, it's highly likely no one will ever find it! It'll be an extra special thing for just the two of us to know about."

"Alright, alright. I-it does sound pretty nice and cute I guess."

"And with your incredible traps I bet no one will ever get to it for hundreds of years!"

"O-ohoho, you flatter me too much, Rika~!"

**31) Tree #2**

After they finished carving into a quite nice tree (Satoko used all the knowledge she had to do it very delicately and hurt the tree as little as possible) Satoko asked Rika if she would like to climb it. Satoko had fondly recalled how she had been the one to teach Rika how to climb trees when they were a bit younger, but they hadn't climbed trees together in ages since then. Satoko didn't even set traps up in trees that much anymore.

Rika agreed with eagerness, but it still took her quite a bit longer than Satoko to get up on the high and sturdy branch. It was only then that Rika actually remembered her slight fear of heights, especially when she looked down, but Satoko held her hand and told her "just look at the pretty sky today!" and it calmed her down.

Rika then had an amazing idea, giggling and then kissing Satoko's cheek.

"W-wha! W-what was that all of a s-sudden?"

"Rika and KoKo sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g~"

Satoko buried her red face into her hands, not knowing how to respond to that.

**32) Busy**

"Nii-nii and Keiichi-san tomorrow...then Rena-san and Mion-san...then Tomita and Okamura..."

"Why does everyone want to go on double dates with us, miii..."

**33) Flowers**

Satoko pulling out the flowers from her desk to give to Rika would have been such a sweet moment if not for the fact she accidentally grabbed the prank flowers she had intended for Keiichi later. Rika filled with joy had squeezed the flowers tightly, and in seconds her face and hair were completely soaked.

Satoko uttered countless apologies and kept saying she didn't mean it, but Rika who wasn't mad in the slightest simply giggled and sprayed the remaining water into Satoko's face as well.

**34) Cuddling**

Satoko, taking a small breath and finally working up the courage, sneaked into the sleeping Rika's futon. She snuggled up very close to her, blushing and taking Rika's arm and putting it around herself. In the morning if Rika awoke first and asked about it Satoko could just say she must have moved closer in her sleep or something. Relaxing, Satoko closed her eyes, ready to go to sleep as well.

"Mii...Satoko, if you wanted to cuddle, all you had to do was ask, hee hee..."

**35) Night**

Rika and Satoko would simply talk to each other for hours in the dark before falling asleep on many nights. They huddled close together, sometimes talking about things like what trap they would play tomorrow or how they would cheat the next time they played jenga or something.

But a lot of the time, they had deep heart to heart talks about how thankful they were they had each other, or how much they appreciated each other, 'thank you for this or that today', 'you always support me no matter what.' Even when one of them fell alseep, the other would usually still keep talking on, fondly touching the other's cheek.

**36) Brother**

Rika was needless to say very surprised when she tried to tell Satoshi about her and Satoko soon after he had come back, and he had simply responded by smiling and saying 'I know.'

Rika then asked if Satoko had told him already, but he shook his head and said "No, she didn't, I simply just knew already, I could tell. I'm very glad the person who took care of and is still taking care of my sister is you, Rika-chan, so don't worry." He patted her head, and Rika got very flustered.

_I was so worked up over telling her brother for nothing! A-and he talks as if it's just obvious to everyone..._

"Ahaha, you can call me nii-nii too if you'd like, Rika-chan."

"Wha-"

**37) Wedding**

They both cried pretty hard during it, but Satoko might have a bit more than Rika. She had thought she would never get married, she had even hated the thought of marriage in the past sometimes due to everything with her mother. But, she was glad to find such happiness with Rika, and she knew that she and Rika would always stay together at least.

She laughed, considering they were even always like a tiny married couple in the past too, and it was comforting to her that in the end nothing would change that much. Not her, not Rika, not their friends. They'd all always have each other.

**38) Wedding #2**

Rika had smashed some cake into Satoko's face, but she soon deeply regretted that as Satoko's ready to go trap she had prepared earlier pummeled her with many entire cakes as soon as she pressed the button.

**39) Wedding #3/Adults**

"Th-thish is rea...lly beautiful...I'm so...touched...I..."

Yukie and Miyuki each patted Ooishi's back comfortingly and smiled at him as Akasaka simply sighed and said "You're really drunk aren't you- ah ah h-hey wai-!"

It was too late, Ooishi had already blown his nose into Akasaka's tie.

"Y-you're teared up a bit too Akasama-san, you know it's beautriful, sh-shut up!"

**40) Wedding #4/The Club**

Satoko and Satoshi had to walk down the isle a second time because during the first time, Satoshi had begun sobbing into his hands. And then, Keiichi had stood up from his seat and hugged him and they wailed together for about five minutes.

"Rena, Shii and Mii too?! Me and Satoko haven't even cried yet today!"

**41) Wedding #5**

Keiichi had gotten Ichirou to happily agree to painting a picture of Rika and Satoko on top of Takano and Tomitake taking loads of pictures.

**42) Granny**

Mion was pretty taken aback when Oryou had responded "It's about damn time!" as she broke the news about Satoko and Rika.

**43) Passion**

Rika adored listening to Satoko's passionate talk about traps and helping her set many of them up as well. It helped her herself learn many new things too, and it made Satoko incredibly happy, so Rika was as glad as can be.

**44) Sleep**

Satoshi smiled, putting a blanket over sleeping and cuddling Rika and Satoko.

**45) Christmas**

"Of course _you_ have to be Santa Claus for their children, your laugh is perfect for one thing."

**46) Memes**

"Y-you mad sis?"

"RIKA, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING NII-NII."

"Mii, Satoshi no, you have to put more aggression into it."

**47) Kitten**

Satoko really was overjoyed to have the cute little kitten now, although it always seemed to butt in whenever Satoko was trying to kiss or cuddle with Rika.

**48) Kitten #2**

"I am telling you, that cat hates me."

"Awww, don't say that about my precious snugglykins. Do you love KoKo too? Yes you do, yes you do!"

"RIKA...PLEASE..."

**49) Kitten #3**

"Satoko, why is the laundry basket over the cat?"

**50) Television**

"Wow Rika, Tom and Jerry is so good for trap ideas."

**51)** **Teamwork**

Satoko saw that was Rika slightly injured from trying to stop Rena from getting to Keiichi and ran towards her. "R-Rika, are you alright!? Let me help you up!"

"U-urgh...I'm alright, it's not that bad...besides, I saw that you fell for your own trap for once... nipaah~"

"Yeah, that pan will leave a bump. But it's worth it, Keiichi is surely gonna stop that bomb now. Without us he and everyone would have been goners."

"Heehee, yeah...we make a great team."

Satoko slung Rika's arm around her shoulder and put a hand on Rika's back, helping her walk back to the classroom so they could free Mion and their other classmates.

**52) Gift**

Sometimes Rika wrote poems for Satoko.

**53) Pictures**

Satoko had found Rika's naked baby pictures in less than a week when she first moved in.

**54) Future**

Sometimes Rika wanted to break her fate just so she could finally live out her future with Satoko.

**55) Strength**

In the end, Satoko probably kept her going most of all. Without her, Rika surely would have given up a long time ago.

**56) Protect**

Satoko wanted to cry and scream, she hated herself so much. She had utterly failed to save Rika, Rika was dead now, she had been so brutally murdered. But Satoko had to at least keep living on until she made it back to the village, she needed to tell people about what happened to Rika...and of course, as always, she came back only to find the entire village dead..and couldn't even remember all the other times she had.

**57) Broken**

In some worlds when Satoko found Rika's dead body, the yamainu had already gone far away enough that they didn't hear Satoko's screams of terror. Satoko would collapse to the ground and hold Rika's body, paying no mind to her clothes being drenched in blood. She would wail and wail, crying out Rika's name.

Takano usually stuck around in most worlds in the shadows to admire her work for a while longer as well, however. The sight would give her a little amusement, and she would pull the trigger, kind enough to put Satoko out of her misery as well.

**58) Fall**

Satoko and Rika had fun for hours raking every single leaf around their house into a humungous pile and jumping into it over and over. Finally getting absolutely exhausted, breathing heavily they simply laid in the pile, holding hands. Rika smiled, almost wanting to cry tears of joy at such a little thing. But this little thing meant so much to her. This is all she could have ever wanted, doing simple things like this every day and enjoying the peace and living on, not having to worry about suffering and death anymore.

**59) Nightmares **

Sometimes Satoko would have nightmares, waking up and desperately looking to her side to see if Rika was there. She would begin crying, and Rika would wake up and hug her. Satoko would cry that Rika was dead, her blood everywhere and her eyes soulless, and Rika would simply rub her back and hush her, telling her she was okay.

"Something like that will never happen to me, don't worry Satoko, it's alright."

_Such a thing will never happen again, you'll never be forced to see such a thing ever again._

**60) Nightmares #2**

Rika would have nightmares too sometimes. Satoko would be mocking her and laughing at her again.

"You and I? _**Friends**_? Don't make me laugh, Furude-san, **_how pathetic are you_**!?"

Rika would be sobbing into her hands until Satoko came over to her. Then she would grasp Satoko tightly, desperately crying that it couldn't have been real, that such a world would never really exist, she'd apologize to Satoko for ever beating her with a chair. And even though Satoko couldn't really understand what Rika was talking about, she still soothed her and told her "I believe you, I do. Absolutely."

**61) Graves**

When Rika went to visit her parent's graves, Satoko went with her to visit the grave of her own parents as well.

**62) ****Embarrassment**

One could not describe the hue of red that Satoko's face took as Rika and Hanyuu each kissed one of her cheeks at the same time.

**63) Grateful**

Even if she and Shion had little fights with each other about things every now and then, like who obviously loves Satoko more, or who gets to spend time with her now, Rika was truly grateful in the end for the miracle that was Shion being Satoko's nee-nee.

**64) Forehead**

As Rika tucked in a sick Satoko after making her eat two bowls of soup, she placed a loving kiss on her forehead and told her she had better stay in bed.

**65) ****Shower**

Rika and Satoko giggled as they listened to Hanyuu's passionate singing in the shower.

"Mii~ I give her a four."

"Rika! That's mean!"

**66) Leg**

"You drawing on my cast isn't gonna make my leg heal faster."

"Aww, lighten up, Satoko! Look, I 'heart' you!"

**67) Morning**

Rika woke her up with kisses one morning, and Satoko smiled, her day off to a great start.

**68) Clouds**

Sometimes they liked to simply lay in the grass for most of the day and point out shapes they saw in the clouds.

**69) Movies**

Rika loved watching horror movies with Satoko because Satoko would always want to hold her hand or cuddle with her that night.

**70) Lunch**

Rika loved making Satoko lunch, and she would add extra special foods or sweet notes into them or cutely cut strawberries and such into hearts. Rika even made her a lunch for her one year of living in Rika's home anniversary. Satoko was always bashful about all of it, but she also enjoyed and appreciated it all immensely.

**71) Swap**

One day they decided to go to school in each other's clothes just for fun.

**72) Grasp**

Every night for a long time now, Satoko would grab onto the back of Rika's nightgown whilst she slept. She was unaware that she did this- because she was usually in a different position by the time she woke up in the morning, but Rika knew.

**73) Skating**

Holding hands was a very romantic thing to Rika, and she wondered if Satoko had felt the same way as they skated smoothly along the ice, their fingers interlocked.

**74) Smile**

Rika had a habit of always painfully stretching Satoko's mouth into a smile when trying to cheer her up.

**75) Boredom**

Such a thing never existed as long as Rika was with Satoko. Who could get bored at her optimism, bright personality and stunning smile? Satoko was also much like Mion, in the way that her traps were always so creative and decided randomly on the spot, just like the club games Mion chose that day. So that was all the more less repetitive things that Rika was forced to endure.

**76) Words**

"Of course Rika won so easily today! Her smile is her deadly weapon, no one can resist it! Not even me! A-ah-!" Satoko turned a bit red, trying to cover up those words she had just slipped out, but it was too late. Rika and the rest of her friends were already teasing her mercilessly.

**77) Defender **

Satoko had wanted to give Rika a quick little kiss on the cheek without anyone seeing, but of course, it didn't manage to get past one person, and it had to be Keiichi-san of all people. There was no way he was letting the opportunity to annoy Satoko go, and he began cooing "how cute~" in a mocking manner.

"_KeiKei should be quiet before I beat him up. Nipaah~_"

"U-uwah! R-Rika-chan suddenly turned really scary!"

**78) Homework**

Rika sat herself in Satoko's lap as Satoko tried to work on some homework, nuzzling against her like a cat seeking affection. Needless to stay, not much studying was getting done. Satoko attempted to chide Rika by saying she had her own unfinished homework to do, but since Satoko was giving in easily and scratching Rika's ear, it seemed she didn't really care about getting the homework right now either.

**79) Rebuttal**

As much as a master Rika was at heavily teasing and embarrassing Satoko, Satoko could easily do the same to her when she wanted. Seeing Rika's embarrassed face as she smothered her with affection was definitely incredibly satisfying.

**80) Friends**

"Mii is always drooling over KeiKei in punishment outfits, how pitiable, pitiable, nano desu~"

"W-w-whatever! Say what you want _Houjou Rika_!"

"W-wha-?!"

Both of Rika and Satoko's faces turned scarlet as they exclaimed at the same time at what Mion had just said. Mion's own embarrassment faded and she guffawed at how speechless and incapable of a comeback she actually managed to make Rika, of all people, as she and Satoko both looked down at their laps.

"Ahhhhhhhh, Rena can't take it, take it! That sounds sooooo right and cute!"

Keiichi leaned back in his chair, laughing obnoxiously as well. "That was a damn good one, Mion!"

"What are you laughing at, Sonozaki Keiichi?!" Satoko demanded, shooting him a glare.

The thud heard next was due to Keiichi falling back in his chair.

**81) Forgotten**

"It's actually sort of good in a way that you didn't have to remember the pain of Takano opening up your stomach. Too bad you also had to forget all the ways Satoko had tried to save you... I even remember her kicking one yamainu man in the face!"

"Wait!? What!? Really!? Damn it! Why, why can't I remember that too! Give me that memory damn it! Arghh!"

**82) Festival**

Satoko watched in awe at Rika's beautiful movements and dancing, and her skilled swinging of the heavy ceremonial hoe. If this was something everyone was allowed to cheer at, Satoko would be cheering louder than all of their friends combined. Satoko's eyes widened as Rika sneaked a smile directed exactly at her, and she Rika gave a shy smile back.

**83) Hilltop**

Rika had suggested that they should roll down the hill for fun, and before Satoko could even let out a word of response, Rika pushed her gently and sent her tumbling, soon following behind. At the bottom Satoko made a bit of a fuss at Rika for doing such a thing, but then she pushed her to the ground, saying "Race you to the top to do it again!"

**84) Pillows**

"Au au auuu! Why are you two so mean! I want to be invited into your fortress too!"

**85) 'Shopping'**

"S-Satoko! Rika-chan! Don't do that, it's dangerous! This isn't a good club game, you'll all run into somethi-"

"In you go, Sato~shi-kun~!" Shion interrupted, pushing him into a shopping cart as well and running as quick as she could to catch up to Satoko and Rika, as well as her sister and Keiichi who were slightly in the lead of the race.

"Muuuuuu! Shiiiooooooonnnn!"

Meanwhile, Hanyuu was having a bit of a rough time making Rena move at all. Hanyuu had wanted to be the one to push Rena because she was too afraid to be pushed at high speeds, but, well...

"It's alright, Hanyuu-chan! Don't feel bad about it at all!" Rena said, smiling brightly and patting her head.

"Au au auuuuuu..." Hanyuu slumped against the shopping cart in defeat, tearing up a little and accepting last place.

"O-Ooishi-san, wait, wait! Yukie, stop him- no no, you're both going to push?! Noooooo, I don't want to play with the kids anymooooreee!"

"Wheeeeee! Look at us go, daddy!"

**86) Video Games**

"Mii, I let you win!"

"You lying sore loser! Admit that my character pummeled your character!"

"I won't because I only let Satoko win to make her happy!"

"Then, I declare a rematch! Right now!"

"Girls, girls, don't fight over a game! Besides, I would defeat you both without mercy."

"Shut up, Akasaka!"

**87) Bodyguard**

"If anyone ever says anything bad about you two, tell me right away. I'll get Kasai here to 'take care of them' in an instant. I mean it."

"T-that's very sweet of you, Shion-san..."

**88) ****Food**

Rika looked delighted as Satoko grumbled and pouted but ultimately accepted Rika feeding her the pumpkins.

**89) Pole**

"Rika! I said don't lick that frozen pole, you'll definitely get stuck!"

"Mii, that's just in cartoons, Satoko! Don't worry!"

...

"Sah...Sahthokooooooo!"

"I told you...okay, okay, don't get upset, I'll help."

**90**) **Power**

Rika was always rather amazed at all of Satoko's strength. She could climb trees quickly, run fast and for a long time with her great endurance, give Rika piggybacks easily for quite a while without breaking much of a sweat, and could even give Rena, Mion and Keiichi a run for their money in arm wrestling. A bite from her must also hurt like hell with those teeth.

**91) Lovesick **

"You do this problem...like this...see, Satoko?"

"Mmm..."

As Rika 'taught' Satoko how to do some math problems as Chie was believing, their older friends simply watched them, seeing right through them.

"Hahhh...Satoko definitely isn't paying attention at all."

"Uncle here doesn't think Rika-chan is really even explaining anything at all either. She seems to mainly be drawing hearts..."

"Haooooo...look at them, they're too cute, cute! They're completely oblivious to everything, giving each other goofy grins and even playing footsie! Haooooo, Mii-chan, please let me go, I gotta take them hooome...home!"

Even Rena's shouting wasn't snapping the two lovesick puppies out of it at all.

**92) Cards**

Satoko wasn't mad at all even as Rika's sneeze caused their half complete house of cards to fall over, because her sneeze was just like a super adorable kitten's. They could always try building the house again, but sadly Satoko couldn't rewind time to listen to that cute sound once more...

**93) Stars**

On some nights when there were many, many stars visible the two climbed up onto their roof and would look at them for hours while holding hands, mainly in silence except for when they pointed out some constellations they saw.

**94) ****Smoothie**

"S-Shion-saaan! What is this?!"

"What, is that how you're thanking your thoughtful nee-nee~?"

Rika and Satoko sat in their own private booth at Angel Mort that Shion had kindly arranged for them. They had both asked for smoothies and a small cake.

Shion had brought the cake, but then instead of two smoothies she had brought one. One that was jumbo sized, and had a heart shaped straw that ended on both sides, for two people to share.

Satoko flipped through the menu. "Th-this is the _lover's smoothie_!"

"Then it's fine isn't it, Satoko~? Oh by the way, it's also on me!"

Rika was beaming. "Thank you, Shii! Thank you, nee-nee! Come on, Satoko! We can't waste this!"

As Satoko blushed and gave in, a male shouting Shion's name was heard.

"Shion, you said Rena and Mion were going to meet me at my booth with the special three person smoothie! Kameda-kun is not them!"

"Oh, Kei-chan. Well I guess I got the wrong people, easy names to mix up really~ I can get Satoshi-kun to join you two after his shift as well if you'd like!"

"SHIOOON!"

"K...the smoothie will get warm..."

"I SAID I'M NOT SHARING IT WITH YOU!"

**95) Kindness**

Rika's angelic smile kept Satoko going too, and the endless kindness and love she showered her with brightened up her entire life as well.

**96) Return**

Satoko would beam whenever she thought about Satoshi finally returning, and how she and Rika could make him a dinner and scold him, and be like parents to him, the loving parents that he deserved.

**97) Senses**

Satoko swore she could almost see the shadow of a person or thing always near Rika, not only in their home but other places too. Then Satoko would hear Rika talking at night, and most would think it was to herself, but it really sounded as if she was speaking to something else that was there, and then Satoko almost heard the whispers from another person.

But then it would all be gone as quick as she had noticed it. Whatever it was though, it didn't feel like an evil presence at all, and it even seemed like Rika had some sort of secret friend. Satoko thought that was unfair. She wanted this being to show herself to Satoko too, and then all three of them could all be friends.

**98) Hideout**

The two of them adored the thought of building a secret treehouse for the club in the woods together with the rest of their friends someday.

**99) ****Paws**

Satoko tried to stifle her giggles at she tickled the sleeping Rika's nose with a feather. Her hands moving to scratch her nose reminded her of a cat batting its paws at it's itchy nose over and over as it failed to do any good.

**100) Love**

This love had lasted over 100 years for Rika, but that didn't mean it had faded away in the slightest. No, instead it had only grown deeper and stronger, and Rika felt that she could love her dear Satoko for as long as eternity.

Sometimes Rika really believed that Satoko had also kept all the memories of the thousands and thousands of worlds they had all gone through together deep down within her somewhere, and her love and feelings for Rika seemed to only grow stronger and stronger as well. Rika honestly believed with all her heart that Satoko would also love her for the rest of her existence.

And...if and when they both faded out of existence completely...surely their experiences together, their feelings and parts of them would always live on somehow, because their time together and they themselves were far too strong to ever disappear completely.


End file.
